


Worship

by rutherfords (seblaiens)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/rutherfords
Summary: It's the Prince's birthday.





	Worship

Marian wakes up first, her bones cracking as she stretches out on the king-sized bed. King-sized for her Prince, her husband, and the father of her child - she holds her breath to hear if her son is crying out in his bedroom, but there’s blessed silence in their chambers. She smiles and turns to Sebastian, wrapping her arm around his waist as she presses her face into the side of his torso. He grumbles, but then his hand finds her back, his fingers stroking between her shoulders.

“Good morning, birthday-boy,” Marian whispers as she scoots up to press a kiss against his lips. “Ready for a day full of nobles telling you how great you are?”

“Maybe they’ll mean it today,” Sebastian’s sleepy voice replies. His eyes are still closed, but his lips are puckered in an invitation for more kisses. Marian obliges, leaning down to lick over his full lips before she presses her tongue into his mouth. His hands come up to cup her face, then stroke through her short, black hair.

“Don’t hold your breath,” Marian says, amused by her husband’s optimistic outlook on the party held in his name. All of the nobility of Starkhaven was invited, as were many of the noble families from surrounding cities in the Free Marches. “Varric is coming, right?”

“I believe he is,” Sebastian replies, pulling Marian on top of him and pressing a few kisses along her throat. “Should I warn the guards that some mayhem may occur?”

“I think we can behave for one evening.”

Sebastian finally opens his eyes to give her a look that told her exactly how likely he thinks her promise is to be upheld. Marian grins and kisses him again. They have some time before their chamber maid would come in and beat them out of bed - she could give Sebastian some birthday favours right now. She moves her mouth from his lips to his ear, playfully biting at it before sucking on his throat, careful to not leave a visible mark.

Sebastian smiles, holding onto her hips as he spreads his legs and positions her between them. She can feel his erection press against her abdomen, and she slowly rubs her body up and down on top of him.

“Good?” She asks.

_“Excellent.”_

“At that’s not even all of it yet,” Marian proclaims, putting on her most fake, cheery voice she’s learned to use when dealing with the daft nobles had constantly asked her about her pregnancy. Almost a year ago, and she can still remember the shocked faces when she had gone in too much detail over how the child was conceived, and how the pregnancy negatively affected her body. They had stopped prying after just a few too many details.

“Do I get my second heir?” Sebastian asks, amused. Marian huffs out an annoyed breath.

“I promised you one. Unless he inherits my father’s talents, you’re going to have to make due with Ewan.”

Sebastian pretends to pout, as if he hadn’t already known he would get the exact same response he always does. Marian rolls her eyes, but none the less slides down his body, pushing up his shirt until he takes it off before tugging at the trousers he wears to sleep. She takes them off one of his legs, not bothering to undress him completely before she takes his cock in hand, pulling back his foreskin to reveal an already shiny tip.

“I guess this is nice, too,” Sebastian mumbles as Marian licks over the head of his cock, swallowing down the salty pre-come. She sucks on his head for a while, her hand wrapped around his shaft, though not moving. She likes teasing him, giving him just enough to get riled up, but not enough to feel satisfied.

She smiles when she feels him shifting beneath her, clearly getting fed up with her stalling. She takes pity on him and moves her head down, swallowing around his cock, her lips pressed against neatly trimmed pubic hair. There’s more pre-come leaking into her mouth, and Marian has to pull back to swallow it. She looks up at Sebastian, who has his eyes closed, his hands grabbing onto his hair, knowing to not push his luck by pressing her onto his cock - she only allows him that sometimes, when he’s earned it and she feels in the mood to let him take charge. Maybe tonight, if the party didn’t drag on for too long.

Though, knowing Sebastian, it would go on until early in the morning.

“Marian, my love,” Sebastian hisses when he feels her teeth on his cock, “I love you dearly, but-”

Marian pulls off his cock to laugh, but then indulges him with the wet slide of her tongue over his balls, down the seam that connects them with his hole, swirling her tongue there a few times before moving back up to the head of his cock. He’s twitching in her hand, close to bursting, and she takes him back into his mouth before starting to move her hand in time with the bobs of her head.

The bitter taste of his come washes through her mouth when he comes, not bothering to be quiet as he moans out his release. Marian sucks him until he starts twitching away from the caress of her tongue, keeping his spill in her mouth and only swallowing down a little. She crawls back up to bring their mouths together, letting some of it dribble into Sebastian’s, watching him swallow his own come down.

“Happy birthday,” Marian whispers, smiling at her husband.

“Very happy. Always, with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt on tumblr: http://mikelaidlaw.tumblr.com/post/162179758055/16-sebastianmarian


End file.
